1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nozzle for spraying agricultural chemicals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional spray nozzles of this type have a disadvantage that the spray droplets formed are so fine that they are liable to be windborne. Therefore, the present inventor proposed to make the spray droplets coarse by providing an ejector at the base of a nozzle so that air will be sucked and air bubbles be mixed with an agricultural chemical (Japanese Utility Model Application No. 53-172,872). As shown in FIGS. 1a and 1b, a passage 1 provided in the end portion of this previously proposed nozzle is gradually flattened toward its end so that the chemical fluid may be spouted at a required initial velocity. However, such a flattened nozzle end gives rise to a problem that a nozzle hole 2 provided at the end of the passage 1 might be blocked by the seeds of plants or the like sucked up through air holes during the spouting of the chemical fluid.
The above-described problem can be solved if the nozzle end is flattened to a lesser degree. However, this leads to another problem in that the initial velocity, hence the spray travel, of the spouted chemical fluid is decreased. Thus, the less flattened nozzle end is not satisfactory to solve the problems.